We never knew what we had
by xnericx
Summary: Just a cute one shot ;))
1. AN

Okay so, you could just skip this if you want to (I would do it too lol).

I'm very sorry for not uploading such a long time !! I had my exams and been trough a tough time. I'm currently working ont he new version of TDBY but I had to start all over again bc I didn't like the previous version. It was too dark and I realized I only put my thoughts into Eric's head, I don't want that to happen so I started again. I also thought it was kinda bad written since I can write better now.

But here you go with a one shot just bc people told me it was very cute and a friend said 'that I could really get into their skin' so yeah.

Have fun reading and I'll stop talking now xxx.

Please review what you think of it :))

Also, someone wants a part eric and nell are going to face the team or not??


	2. We never knew what we had

**Nel** **l**

You looked across the christmas tree and noticed how the light made little sparkles in his eyes. The corners of his lips slowly made their way to a smile when he caught your gaze. Almost automatically you smiled back and wondered, has he ever lost it?

"Like the view?" he smirked. There were times that Eric Beale was his usually dorky self, but there were also times when he could flirt like it was nobody's business.

And his comment made you blush like a stupid teenager who was in love.

Luckily for you you were saved by Hetty.

"Miss Jones, could you burn these files for me, please?". She handed you a stock of paper and you were already on your way.

When the fire was doing his job you turned around, only to find Eric standing behind you.

And it wasn't until that moment that you discovered how close he was.

His hands were behind his back, like he was hiding something. A smirk was plastered on his face when he spoke up, but only to find himself stumbling over his words.

"I have – umm, I have for you, for us actually. No wait, it's for you but I got myself one too. No wait, that sounds weird –. I just thought that it would be fun if we go together. You know what, here".

He handed you two tickets for comic con.

"One's for me".

"I figured that". And you smiled, thinking about how cute he actually was.

"That's at least if you wanna go, I mean if you don't want to I'll just find somebody else or just you kno –".

"I would love to go with you". You kissed his cheek lightly but your lips stayed a little longer then they should. You could hear his breath hitching in his throat, and you released a hot breath amongst his jaw.

"And you know, it's gonna be real fun" you whispered in his ear. A blush crept up on his neck, and he started his cute stuttering. His hand found it's way to his neck as he started scratching it.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere. We have a case, normally you would notify us of that Eric. Oh wait! I'm interrupting something hot, go on if you want. Act like I'm not even here" Deeks said as he pointed between the two of you.

Eric sighed but didn't step away from you.

"We're coming, Deeks" he said. There was some kind of annoyance in his undertone, nobody noticed but you did.

"Alright, alright I'm going. Just don't do any dirty business when I'm gone, got it kids?"

"Since when do people listen to you Deeks?" Eric said when it was is turn. Deeks walked away, but after throwing a smirk at him.

You had to swallow after you rethought his comment. It almost like he _wanted_ to do something 'dirty' with you.

"I'm sorry about him" Eric said after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't. He is usual dumb ass self" you said.

He laughed, a warmth hearted laughed that made the butterflies in your stomach flying hysterically even more.

He moved closer to you, slowly moving his hands to grab your waist gently, as he said:

"So you'll go with me?".

Your breath clenced in your throat as you could feel his breath upon your cheeks. And you were totally sure he could hear your heartbeat. Breathing became almost impossible as you could feel his fingertips tapping a pattern on your hips. Only little amounts of air could make their way into your lungs.

And somehow you made it possible to sound pretty normal.

"Yes, I will. Haven't I said that before?"

"You did? Because I thought that you only said it's gonna be real fun".

A smirk replaced the smile on his face.

Another comment that made your brain shortcut in just a second.

"Well, it's gonna be".

You balanced on your tip toes as you came close to his ear again.

"Mister Beale" you added slowly.

The look in his eyes told you he did got the message, but when he took a sniff you were confused.

"Is that my body-wash?". He looked at you, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Yes" you said slowly, not sure where he was going, or wheter his reaction was gonna be. You did use it without his permission.

"Isn't it weird you use men body-wash?"

His eyes darkened even more and you were not sure anymore what he was thinking.

"I just like the smell"

"Alright. Well, I don't want you to use it" He said.

It caught you off guard, you were not sure how to respond.

"Uhm –. Okay, I think". You bounced back on your heels and reached for the door, wanting to walk away. But he grabbed your waist again, and pulled you back to him. You bounced against him, making the both of you stumble backwards. He went to say something and you held your breath.

"I'm just mocking with you. I'm kidding, you can use it if you want. I'll just use your coconut-mango shampoo".

You laughed, placing a hand on his chest, while you released a breath you weren't even sure you were holding.

"Just so you know". He moved even closer then he already was, only so you could feel his chest plastered against yours and his heartbeat match yours.

"I think it's pretty hot". He pressed his lips against yours and your body was on fire. You surpressed all thoughts about how wrong this was to the back of your mind. Because Eric Beale was kissing you, you were kissing him, and there was no room in your brain for any other thoughts that didn't involve him and you feeling his heartbeat trough his shirt.

He bit softly on your lip and you lost all control of yourself.

You started to feel his breath get faster and faster as you almost couldn't breath yourself anymore.

He tapped on your legs, just underneath your butt, and you jumped in his arms. Your legs almost automatically wrapped themselves around his waist as he hold you in his strong arms.

He sat you down on the table in the corner of the room, so the sight from the little window in the door was blocked by a few boxes. He looked into your eyes as you both took in he amount of air, trying to get your breaths back to normal once again. He was going to kiss you again but changed his plan before he moved towards your neck.

You sqealed a little and you could you feel his mouth turning into a grin on your skin.

"Eric" you sighed when he preppered kisses on your collarbone.

"Yes?" he looked up, a big grin on his face, and you could see that his lips were swollen and pink after your make out session before.

"Can't do this here" the words didn't come as fast as you would liked them, you could hardly make a sentence.

"Why not?". He seemed to torture you, he took advantage of _your_ lack of brain to mouth this time.

"We can't do this here, I mean at work. Yes, but not here". You finally could make out a whole great English sentence, or at least you hoped it sounded like that.

"Right". He seemed to realize you were still in the burn room, at work for god's sake. He moved away so you could stand between his legs again. After considering many of the options you had for making a comment you decided to go for a light one, a safe one.

"And for the record" you stayed close to him, wanting to feel him against you. "It wouldn't be that hot if you would use my shampoo".

He laughed before he took your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. He opened the door for you, the gentleman he was, and moved away while saying:

"Ladies first".

And it made you remember why you fell in love with him in the first place.


End file.
